


Internal Affairs

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Villainous (Cartoon), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: A look into Inky Mystery's underworld, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel/Demon relations, Bendy learning the hard way, Bendy's just trying to be a good bean, Burlesque mentioned, Cups and Mugs being terrible friends, Demon Politics, Hat being Hat, Hat being Petty, I think?, May contain some sensitve materials, Not like Cadenza isn't either, Such as mafia buinesses, Theatre mentioned, Things are not always what they seem..., but they are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Bendy, for some reason, decides to do something nice for someone who probably deserves it the least: Black Hat.He will later regret this choice.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Please note, this story does contain some of my own original characters and some strong themes. If these things make you uncomfortable, this short story may not be for you. Just a heads up and the rating is higher than usual.
> 
> This is not canon to IM unless otherwise stated by it's creators, ThisAnimatedPhantom and Mercowe. By the way, check their story out if you haven't. It's wonderful!

Bendy _hated_ these dumb parties Hat kept dragging him too.

The guests were terrible. The food was at best questionable. Usually, Hat was showing him off to the other high demons like he was a county fair prize winning cow. Needless to say, he wasn’t a fan of all the ‘socializing’. It was a pile of stardust and he really just wanted to go home.

This party wasn’t any different from the others, really. Most of the guests were just dressed better and talked fancy. The food looked more…appeasing…but he still wasn’t taking any chances with it. Fine music was playing from some, what did Hat call them? Oh right. Imps. Imps were playing classical music while some guests danced. This snooze fest reminded Bendy more and more of balls from the fairy tales he’d read Boris.

Maybe if he begged, Hat would leave already. Or said the forbidden ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. Honestly, anything to get him kicked out and back in bed. Bendy slouched in the corner, hidden from prying eyes and Hat’s less than stellar showmanship.

Who knew he could talk so cussing much?

Bendy perked up as a lovely curvy lady passed by him. She leaned over to grab a glass of ‘punch’, which he was almost certain was a deathly mix of blood and liquor. When she leaned, he quickly looked away. Stars! Why was she wearing something like that!? And down here? He peeked back as she sipped on her drink, a merry smile on her glossy lips.

Her dress hugged every curve, leaving little to his imagination. A slit up the side reveled a glimpse at gams that could rival Alice’s. Her light wavy locks delicately tossed down her shoulders. Bendy could feel his face heating up the longer he stared. Then a thought hit him.

What the _cuss_ was a human doing in _hell_ at a _party!?_

The lovely lady spied him and batted her eyes. He swallowed and looked down. Nope. Nopity nope. He wasn’t starting some stardust by moving in on some schmucks gal. No way a fine dame like her was single. He wanted to _leave_ , not make a scene. Or worse, end up dead.

Bendy flinched as her perfectly manicured nails slid down him arm. He glanced up and she was there. Well cuss. So much for getting to leave.

“Well, hello, big man.” She purred behind hooded eyes, looking him up and down. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before, handsome.” Bendy felt the urge to hide as his cheeks heated up. Had anyone told her about personal space? Not that he minded…but this was, well, hell! No way she was a _nice_ girl. “Why are you hiding your lonesome self in the corner?” He swallowed thickly. Hoo boy.

“Uh,” Bendy cleared his throat, “I’m just worn out.” He partially lied. “Everyone wants to talk to me, and I just want some quiet.” She leaned in closer, nodding sympathetically. He could feel sweat starting to drip down his face. Why was he shaking?

“The _quiet_ is _so_ much better than a noisy old room, isn’t it?” He nodded dumbly. Anything for her to leave him alone. Why was she getting closer? His cheeks felt like they were on fire and her couldn’t push himself any further into the corner. “Silence is lovely, but it must shatter eventually.” Bendy paled as she licked her lips playfully, caressing his cheek.

Great, he was gonna get eaten alive. After avoiding all the food on the table, now he was gonna be the _meal_. Wonderful. Bang up job, Bendy.

“ _Lady Cadenza!”_ Hat snapped from somewhere in the room. Bendy never felt happier to hear that mook speak…or yell. She chuckled, rolling her eyes. ‘Lady Cadenza’ leaned back to fold her arms and smirked at the approaching furious demon. Bendy didn’t care why Hat was mad, only that he got her to back off. Stars, his cheeks still felt hot.

“Speaking of breaking…” She murmured playfully as a cat toying with a caught mouse. Hat fumed, quickly stepping between Bendy and the lovely lady. “Well, if it isn’t Black Bonnet.” She greeted cheerfully.

“Black _Hat_.” Hat grit out, tapping his foot. “Tell me, why are you making a move on my fledgling?” He hissed. She blinked, then threw her head back laughing. Bendy felt his cheeks darken. Why was she laughing at him? She was the on invading his personal space. And being pretty…and evil.

“This little devil’s _your_ fledgling?” Hat narrowed his visible eye. Cadenza simply leaned past him to stare back at Bendy. Bendy wanted to turn invisible. “Honey, you could do so much better than last year’s wardrobe. And Bonnie!” She gasped, setting a hand on her ample bosom and began leaning back, faking offense. “You never introduced us! How was I to know? You never tell me anything.” Her lips curled back into a smirk.

“I don’t _have_ to tell _you_ anything.” Hat snarled, stepping to block her view of Bendy. She arched a brow. “Pardon us, but we have more important and intelligent company to entertain.” The older demon snatched Bendy’s hand and began dragging him off like a toddler who kept wandering off in the grocery store.

What was _happening_ here?! Cadenza’s heels merely clicked along as she trailed after them. Bendy watched her skipping after them. How was she doing that in high heels? Wasn’t she worried about falling?

“Oh, is poor wittle Bonnie sore?” She teased, rocking on her heels. “Did hurt your feelings?”

“ _Hat!”_ He barked, not pausing for a moment. “I am _Lord_ Black _Hat,_ you insufferable _wretch_ , and you will address me as such!” She preened at his rage, walking elsewhere with a spring in her step. The woman clearly just wanted a rise out of him, and she got it. Bendy numbly waved goodbye to the odd woman. Most demons he met gave Hat nothing but respect.

He’d never met one disrespect and mock him. Certainly, not openly like her.

Sure, he did it behind the schmucks back, but this was different. Hat was actually…mad. Not annoyed, but _mad!_ He kept muttering under his breath, vague threats passing Bendy’s ears every now and again. Stars, he walked right out the party without a farewell. To Bendy’s horror, he ever killed a beastly demon and marched right on as if nothing happened, still ranting bitterly under his breath.

Bendy had questions…and maybe Hat _wasn’t_ the one to answer them.

He didn’t want his ‘mentor’ to kill _him_.


	2. Paying It Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one cannot ask Hat, one asks the next nearest schmuck: Cuphead.

When one cannot ask Hat, one asks the next nearest schmuck: Cuphead.

“So, who is she?” Bendy huffed, while the cupbros played cards. Rather than reply to him like decent friends, they kept on playing. Schmucks.

“Got any fours?” Mugs asked.

“Go fish.” Cup hummed. Mugs sighed, drawing another card. “And for the last time Bendy,” He said, finally answering him, “I don’t cussin’ know. ‘Hot lady’ isn’t exactly much to go off of.”

“She had light hair.” He offered up. “And it was a wavy as she was curvy. I think her name started with a ‘C’?”

“That is literally of no help.” Cuphead mumbled. “Twos?” Mugman scowled, throwing a card at Cuphead. He grinned, stowing it in his hand. The older dish fanned his cards out, leaning back in his chair proudly. “I’m gonna need more than that.”

“She made Hat…angry.” Both dishes paused. That was good. He was on the right track. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so mad. He told me I couldn’t walk outta party, but after her? He did it and got in a little fighting.” The brother’s exchanged a glance. “You know her?”

“Sound like she was goin’ ‘business casual’ to that party.” Mugman muttered. Cuphead shrugged. “I’ve only seen her hiding her demonic side once…not that it did much for her.”

“That, or she was asked to come lookin’ like that.” Cuphead countered, shuffling through his hand. “She can change as much as she likes. Still a witch.” Mugman nodded as if his brother were imparting some great wisdom. Bendy wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Threes?”

“Cuss!” Mugman cackled as his brother forked over three cards, giving him a set. Now they were tied for sets. Again.

“So, who is she?” Bendy pressed. This was way more important than some card game. If she could get under Hat’s skin like that, she could be useful if they ever ran into a problem with him. And if not, they needed to watch out for her. Something about her put him on edge, even if she was fine.

“Lady _Cadenza_.” Cuphead frowned, shuffling through his cards. “She’s kinda like Hat, but stronger-“

“Smarter.” Mugman cut in. “Not to mention she’s a demon socialite and her businesses are more successful.”

“Yeah, and to add insult to injury she’s in bigger demand than him too.” Cuphead snorted. “He hates her. She loves messin’ with him. No one gets under that mook’s skin like her. Not even me, and I made it a form of art.”

“Cuppy…” The later simply bowed, which was followed by a disappointed sigh.

“If he hates her so much,” Bendy pondered, “then why take me to a party she was at?”

“He prolly didn’t know. If he did, he’d decline.” Cuphead set his cards down. “It ain’t like it’s a secret they despise one another. The host prolly thought it’d be funny to see one of them go off. Maybe hopin’ for a little bloodshed or a show with dinner.”

“They prolly thought it’d be funny for Hat to go off.” Mugman tacked on. “Demon’s are weird like that.”

“Yeah.” Cup snickered. “It makes him look bad and they get a few laughs. On the bright side, I don’t think he’ll be takin’ ya to any more parties, anytime soon.”

“Lucky me.” Bendy groaned, flopping on the couch, letting the brother’s get back to their game. At least he had her name again, Cadenza. Hat hated her, apparently, she hated him right back. If she was really so much more successful than him, why waste time hating him? Then again, everyone needs a hobby. Maybe that was hers…or…he had something she wanted.

Bendy felt a light bulb click on and he cackled to himself. That _had_ to be it.

Hat had to have something she wanted. Demons were supposed to be all about that junk. If Hat really wanted her off his back, then he’d just need to figure out what she wanted and give it to her. Or sell it to her? Eh, Hat could deal with it.

Bendy felt himself pause in thought.

Since when did he give a cuss about Hat? Sure, the schmuck ‘helped’ him with his demon heritage and figure stuff out…but he was _Hat._ Annoying, condescending, rich, scum, and possibly using an Australian accent. That last one didn’t matter much.

The point was, why?

Payback for helping him out? Making sure could stay with his friends. Getting him an all access surface permit. Lying to make sure he _could_ stay. Even checking up on his health and education. Sure, he was a mook about all of it and acted like every little thing he did was the biggest favor to him. But…ugh. He did help in his own weird way.

At least his conscious could be clear or whatever. He didn’t like owing him anything or the idea of it.

Why was ‘paying it forward’ such a pain?


	3. Be Mine, Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy decides to pay a certain lady a visit to sort this mess out.
> 
> It doesn't help.

“Remind me again, why do ya want to talk to her?” Cuphead asked for the millionth time as Droopy drove them to stars knew where. The cupbros knew when to find Cadenza on the surface. Bendy needed to talk to her. Simple as that.

“I’m just…trying to do something nice.” He sighed, raking his claws through his fur. “Even the playing field? Stars…I don’t really know.”

“Something nice?” Mugman looked at him concerned. “For who? Hat? Cadenza? Or yourself? Because if it’s for those two, you might just wanna sit this lil’ act of kindness out.”

“He’s right.” Cuphead chided. “Normal demons don’t get ‘kindness’, Bends. You’re wastin’ your time.”

“Maybe…maybe not.” The teen sighed, leaning against taxi window. “I just know Hat needs a chill pill and figuring out what she wants is the best way to get him one.”

“It’s Hat, Bendy.” Mugs sighed. “I don’t think he knows what ‘chill’ means.” Bendy grumbled under his breath as the taxi finally jerked to a stop in front a theatre style building. The lights out front were off and no one was in the booths. If Bendy didn’t know better, he’d say the place was closed.

“We’re here.” Cup muttered, paying Droopy off as the three piled out. Bendy started to walk to the door, when Cups and Mugs grabbed his shoulder. “Before ya go in there…there’s a few thing ya should know.” He looked up at his brother, silently shifting his eyes.

“Cadenza’s business…might not be your sort of deal, Bendy.” Mugman said slowly. “She’s…bit into umm,” He glanced over to his brother, “entertainment.” Cuphead snorted but quickly sobered his expression when Bendy turned back to him.

“Movies?” He asked, looking back to Mugs. Cup snorted again. “What!?”

“No, Bends.” Cuphead stepped in front of him, blocking the theatre momentarily. “Let’s just say, this kinda place, you’ve prolly never been to before…and prolly shouldn’t period. Anyways,” Cup coughed, turning dark in the face, “I can’t be-cussin’-leave I have to say this.” He coughed again. “You might see some stuff in there, buddy. Keep your wits and, uh, don’t touch.”

“Don’t…touch?” Cuphead shook his head, walking ahead to get the door.

“You’ll get it later.” Mugs pat his shoulder, following his brother. Bendy felt a little lost but followed them. Cup rapped his knuckles against the door, and showgirl cracked open the door. She wore a sour expression, looking the brothers up and down.

“Mafia lackeys.” She scoffed. “Tough luck boys, were closed right now.” A twisted smile slithered across her face. “Of course, you can always make an appointment for our earlier hours. I know my schedule’s clear if you boys want-“

“I’m gonna stop ya there.” Cuphead huffed, holding up a hand flatly. “No. Just, no. Were not here for an appointment or public shows, our pal here needs a word with your boss.” The woman leaned out to eye Bendy, warily.

“He a demon?” Cup nodded, checking his gloves idly.

“And I’m sure you wouldn’t want to interrupt your boss’ enterprises.”

“Hell no.” The woman shoved the door open. “After you, little buddy.” Bendy felt his fur puff out.

“I am not a peewee little-” Mugman gave him a little shove.

“Just don’t.” He whispered. “And _don’t_ take that tone with Cadenza. She won’t put up with that for a hot minute. You’re gonna be in her territory, which means her rules. Be respectful-“

“And don’t die.” Cuphead advised with as smirk. “We’ll wait for ya out here…ya know, where it’s safe.” Mugs nodded.

“You ceramic cowards.” He hissed as the showgirl practically dragged him inside.

“Come on,” She griped, yanking him along. “I’m a busy lady and if you aren’t payin’, you’re wastin’ my time. Capiche?” He stared up at her. “Understand?” She snipped.

“Crystal.” He yanks his hand out her, as she led on.

The theatre wasn’t quite like any one Bendy had ever seen before. It had a massive grand stage, a chic looking bar, and tables and chair below the stage. Maybe for dinner and a show? There were decorations adoring the tables and wrapped around two swing looking things. Those had him scratching his head. Why swings?

As he traveled down the hall, there were smaller rooms with stages, though still a fair size. Each with their own themes, a few with little bars in them. A couple smaller, with no stage but a more lounge feel. Odd. He passed some kitchen doors, where he could smell _heavenly_ food cooking. Bendy’s stomach grumbled and he pouted. He shoulda ate something earlier.

At the end of the hall, a hotel lobby of sorts. No one was at the front desk. Two staircases twisted up to an elevator. It even had doors around the side. Maybe for toons coming outta town to see a show. Smart. The showgirl went behind the desk and tossed him a key. He fumbled but caught it.

“Turn to the right, top floor.” She waved him off, walking back down the hall. “Now don’t bother me again, unless you’re a customer.” He scowled. Rude. With a huff, Bendy made his way to the elevator. He did as ‘Miss Sunshine’ said, and the top button lit up pink. He pressed it and the lift lurched up, _fast_.

Bendy gasped, grabbing a side rail. His stomach felt like it temporarily got to meet his lungs. Then the lift came to a sharp stop, and finally released him. He sheepishly stumbled out into a grand gorgeous room. Marble floor, painted ceilings, golden fitting. Bendy wandered into the room and his rising prison shut.

He swallowed. No going back now.

“Hello?” He called out. Music drifted softly through the room, and he heard someone walking his way. A young man orange hair and a smattering of freckles all over him. He waved for Bendy to follow him. “Uhh, hi.” The teen gave a short nod. He felt…familiar somehow. “My name’s Bendy, I’m here to-”

“Patrick.” The boy said, walking to a room and bowing slightly. “Milady, ya have a guest.” He spoke up. A familiar shapely figure stepped into view, dressed just as scandalously.

“Thank you, Pat. I’ll take it from here, dear.” She smiled warmly. “Why don’t you go find Solomon? You boys should go treat yourselves before tonight. You’ve been working hard, and I think I’ll need some privacy for this one.” The boy nodded eagerly and scampered off, very excited.

She then turned to Bendy and huffed. Flexing two fingers at him, walking in another room. Bendy followed a safe distance behind her. He vaguely looked around for Patrick, wondering where the young boy ran off to. He saw him run off with another kid, assumedly Solomon, running off elsewhere.

He couldn’t help but wonder how she sucked those poor kids in and trapped. Ava’s words rang in his mind. He bit his lip. Property. That was what she said back then. At least those kids seemed happy. Hopefully Cadenza treated them well enough.

Speaking of the demoness herself, she pushed two grand doors open and vanished behind them as they slammed shut. Bendy followed suit, shoving them back open into the only thing he could describe as a throne room.

He gawked at the piles of gold coins and jewels, while Cadenza simply walked right over them like they were pebbles. Sets of damaged armor hanging from the ceiling, far too large to be hers. Statues wearing adoring expressions, but fear etched in the eyes were between stained glass windows. It was…unsettling.

The scene in the windows seemed to be alive. Moving pictures, telling some story. Some of battles, others of stars what. One held an all too familiar scene Bendy saw on his trip with Ava and Azazel. ‘The Fall’ they called it in the museum. Why she had it here, Bendy didn’t know. A reminder, perhaps.

The room was almost like living inside a treasure chest.He couldn’t even take all the wonder in. A set of massive ebony and ivory horns set behind a platinum gem encrusted throne. She sat herself down on her ‘throne’, crossing her legs and faced him.

Cadenza eyed Bendy, looking bored. Her manicure nails twisting her light locks. Her eyeshadowed eyes looking down on him from her perch. Batting slowly, thick lashes fluttering intrigued. A light smirk on her lips but the sentiment didn’t inform her eyes.

“Tell me, big man, why are you in my den?” She hummed. “I don’t recall sending out for company.”

She looked different, than the party. Still gorgeous, but now her eyes were slitted, and mouth had short but sharp fangs that peeked out ever so slightly when she spoke. A pair of golden twisted horns shined out of her light hair. Two shiny scaled wings sprouting out her back, folded in for her to sit comfortably. A tail similar to his own, but longer and tipped with a heart. It had spots on it, like the freckles on her button nose but larger.

“I’m here to figure out what your deal with Hat is.” Bendy managed. The spots were actually kinda cute. Her tail flicked in irritation and he jerked his eyes back up. Whoops. “What you want and all that jazz.”

“So, Bonnie wants to talk, but he sent _you._ ” She scoffed, tucking in her legs under her, and waving him off. “Honey, I’m busy. I can’t play babysitter right now. Go be a dear bother some of my girls or something. I’m sure they’d love the company…or business. I know the imps do.” Bendy gawked at her blatant dismissal.

“Hey, I’m trying to get you two to work things out!” He sputtered. She giggled behind her hand.

“Why?” She arched a brow. “He’s an idiot. Besides,” She grinned wickedly, “I’m not interested in ‘working things out’ with Bonnie. He’s so fun to mess with. He makes the cutest wittle faces when he’s upset.” Cadenza broke into a delighted cackle, kicking her legs back and forth like a little kid who’s feet didn’t reach the floor.

“He just wants to know what it would take to get you off his back.” The teen sighed, feeling worn out from her behavior. Dealing with her was exhausting. Wasn’t she supposed to be an adult? He wasn’t going to waste his breath explaining niceties. It’d just be easier to pretend this was Hat’s doing. Cadenza suddenly froze. She slowly turned back to Bendy.

“He what?” She whispered in awe, like she didn’t hear him right. He fought back a strong urge to groan.

“He wants to know, what you want, to leave him alone.” Bendy repeated slowly, clapping his hand to enunciate his points. “Stop bugging him. Let him work in peace. To go away.” He reiterated simply. Cadenza seemed to consider the offer. A frenched talon tapping on her chin.

“Well…there is _one_ thing…but…no.” She laughed. “He’d never do it. Too stuffy and dumb to pull it off.”

“What?” Bendy perked up. There _was_ something. He was right! Now he just needed to know _what._ Then it was just a matter of getting done.

“I mean…” She pursed her lips, looking at Bendy coyly. “Can I confide in you, big man?” Her thick eyelashes batted desperately at him, lower lip quivering.

“S-Sure!” He sputtered, cheeks heating up again. He hated how she kept doing that.

“I’m in love.” Cadenza sighed, her tail twisting into a heart. “I saw a gentleman on the surface, who’s so refined and handsome.” She squealed as she gushed. “But,” Her face twisted into a horrible expression, “he only ever visits Bonnie’s boring old lame _casino!_ Why would a fine man like that waste time on that old coot? I mean, really!?” Bendy coughed into his hand. “He could be in my loving arms at my burlesque.” Cadenza sighed dreamily, setting her hands over her heart. “We’d be together, happy, and most importantly, no Bonnie.” She pouted.

“What do you want with this guy?” Bendy interrupted before it got any sappier or bitter in the room.

“I want my gentleman!” She swooned, rage forgotten in a snap. Cadenza twisted around, getting in his face. Dead serious. “I want a date with that dreamboat. See if his looks match his manners and reach my standards.” Bendy opened his mouth, but she pressed a manicured claw to his lips.

“Bonnie wants me off his back for a little while? Tell him I want a date with Valentine. See if he’s really the man of my dreams. That’s all.” She smiled sweetly. “Tell him that for me, big man.” And with a wink, she hopped up and sauntered out.

Bendy gulped. A date? Surely, he could do that.

Then, a clear conscious was finally his.


	4. Sent From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy delivers his mentor some good news. His mentor doesn't take it well.

Bendy shoved the door to the casino open, making a beeline for Hat’s office. Part one of the mission was complete. Now to deliver the ultimatum. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself. Negotiating peace between demons and doing something back for Hat. It was…weird. Mixed? He felt good but like there was a catch.

Always seemed to be with demons.

Pushing the mix of emotion down, he barged into Hat’s office. Striding easily in as the door slammed shut behind him. The older demon grumbled vaguely acknowledging his existence. He was shuffling through piles of papers, reading over them.

“Drop your assignments on my desk, I’ll get to them later.” Hat muttered. “I am presently occupied with balancing the casino’s books and employ reviews.” He huffed. “Everyone wants a raise…of course they do.”

“I’m not here about my studies.” Bendy spoke up. “I’m here about lending you a hand.” Hat didn’t so much as twitch. He just flipped to the next page, pen going to work. “I’m here to help you with a problem you have.”

“Last I checked, Flug was taller and his inventions were still half baked.” He deadpanned. “Stop bothering me.” He vaguely flicked a few fingers at the door. “Go.” Instead of listening, Bendy hopped up on the chair in front of his desk, leaning against it smugly.

“I figure out what it’ll take to get the lovely Cadenza off your back for a while.” Hat froze. His slitted eye slowly dragging up to stare at him.

“You… _what!?”_ He hissed, claws digging into his desk. “How did you get in her den!? Why would she even give you an audience? Yo-” He warily eyed Bendy, looking him up and down, slowly leaning back. “Are you charmed? Did you touch her?” The teen blinked in confusion, losing some bravado.

“…No?” He said. “Why the cuss would it matter if I tou-”

“Never mind.” Hat said sharply, waving his hand dismissively. He quickly pushed his paper’s aside. “What did you find in her ‘establishment’?” He mocked the final word. Bendy grimaced, resting his hands sheepishly in his lap. Stars, these two really hated each other. Maybe this was all wishful thinking…

“Well…to leave you alone for a little bit,” Bendy cleared his throat, “She wants a date with a guy who visits the casino named Valentine?” Bendy relayed weakly, carefully watching Hat. The older demon scowled horribly, dragging a hand down his face. Groaning and slouching back into his chair. “Hat?”

“Of course that’s what _witch_ wants.” He snarled, slamming his claws into his desk. For moment, Bendy swore he was going to flip it. Luckily for the little demon on the other side, he didn’t. “She’s impossible! I’d have better luck overthrowing the king unarmed!” He ranted on.

“What’s so bad about one little date with one of your reoccurring customers?” Bendy asked. “Just threaten the guy or something. I mean, you do that to me all the time, no problem.” The teen shrugged. “She seemed pretty interested in him, to me. Go for it.”

“As if.” The latter scoffed in return. “Romance is the _last_ thing on her mind if it’s Valentine.” Bendy frowned. He was _trying_ to help. No need to be such a schmuck about it. He didn’t _have_ to waste his time on any of this stardust. “Valentine Amore is not a customer.” Hat said flatly. “He’s the assigned archangel who checks in on my business and surface permits. That angel ensures all of my enterprises are operating within terms of the treaties and remain legal to that capacity.”

“Oh.” Back to square one.

“Yes, _oh._ ” He growled. “Cadenza simply want to get me in trouble… _again!_ ” Hat dug his claws in and flipped his desk. Bendy yelped barely dodging the desk. “Why is that witch unable to see reason!? Why can she not leave me _alone!_ I am her superior. I am the higher demon! Her disrespect is _galling_! Were she one of mine, I’d have her killed!”

Bendy huffed, picking himself up and dusting his clothes off. So much for trying to help. Hat was off the deep end, again, in ranting. The young demon didn’t feel like sticking around to see what the older demon decided to throw at him next. Literally.

The teen silently walked out when Hat’s back was turned. Clearly, there was no solving this problem. On the bright side, no more dumb parties. On the other side, Hat was becoming increasingly insufferable. He was the closest thing Bendy had to help on his ‘demon puberty’ but right now, he wasn’t much ‘help’ with anything.

So, he had two options.

One, the easiest and most tempting, forget it.

Cadenza clearly didn’t want to play nice with Hat and just enjoyed tormenting him. Which to be fair, Bendy could see the appeal…and understand it. Hat acted like he was better than everyone, why not drag him down a few pegs? Bragging about hit title and enterprises, but he was also the closest thing Bendy had seen demons having to ‘fair’ and ‘tolerable’.

He sighed, pushing open the casino doors. It was a long walk home. Maybe he’d get lucky and run into Droopy. At least he’d be home by the time Hat stopped ranting long enough to notice he was gone.

Second, and terrible option, really, personally arrange a date with Valentine and Cadenza.

Hat clearly wasn’t going to do it. That much was _painfully_ obvious. The desk that flew and nearly crushed him made that pretty starfallen clear. _If_ he tried to make this work, somehow, he’d have to figure out how to get an angel to date demon.

Alice was sunshine on a cloudy day and one of the kindest people Bendy had ever met. She loved him…but wouldn’t date him because he was demon. How on earth would he convince one higher ranked than her, to date a demon. Even just for one night? Alice wouldn’t do that either.

And Bendy, curse him, was going to for some sunblazing reason try to get it done.


	5. Lonely Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy meets Valentine.

Valentine was a terror to Bendy’s mind.

High ranking, powerful, and enough to stress Hat out. Ergo, enough to _freak_ Bendy out. He shuddered when Demencia passed word along Valentine was in the casino. He had a habit of dropping by more than strictly necessary.

The man enjoyed a good card game, according to the half-demon. Or at least, that’s what he thought he picked up between her bouts of maniacal laughter.

So, Bendy was currently walking around the card tables, feeling for a similar presence to Alice. That warm sunshine and buttery spring light. After walking around the tables for twenty minutes, he found it around the poker table. That familiar light, but almost suffocatingly so.

A young man with dark wavy hair and well-toned build. He had a few inches on Cuphead but far better kept. He wore a pristine white suit with a salmon tie and snappy black leather shoes shined to perfection. He had a soft smile on his face, but his eyes twinkled with confidence. Valentine laid out his cards with the composure of royalty.

A full house.

The other players swore, throwing down their cards. Valentine collected the chips, preening. He acted modest, but he was happy he won. Just a humble winner, was all. Valentine collected his winnings and made his way to cash in. Bendy saw his chance and took it.

Now or never.

“Excuse me, sir?” Valentine paused. He looked around, then down. His expression was impassive, but his eyes settled on Bendy. He didn’t look infuriated or disgusted, just curious.

“Can I help you, young man?” He asked smoothly. “Not often a demon _asks_ to talk to me.” A small smile pulled at the man’s lips. “I cannot help but wonder why.”

“Yes, ah,” Bendy swallowed nervously, “I have something crazy to ask of you.” Valentine only looked more intrigued, motioning for him to continue. “There’s a lady how would like to have a date…with you.” He didn’t look phased. “And she’s a demon.” Now, he looked surprised.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I know what it sounds like, and angels don’t get involved with demons,” Bendy rushed out, “but she’s driving Hat up a wall and won’t let up unless she gets a date with you. She’s, umm, really interested in her, uhh, ‘gentleman’.” Bendy almost gagged, as Cadenza’s swooning replayed in his mind.

The longer this stardust took, the less and less it was becoming worth it.

“In me?” Valentine looked ready to laugh. “A demoness, in _me!?”_ He swallowed his laughter, recomposing himself. “Young man, you must be mistaken. I doubt any of your fellow kinsman would be interested in me to any capacity, past me dying and being replaced. No one is a fan of the man who puts them out of business. Weather due to illegal activities or treaty violations.” He sighed deeply, eyes sliding closed. “Look, I am…flattered…truly, of any interest but I cannot say _I_ am honestly interested.”

Bendy felt his heart sink. He expected it but he couldn’t deal with Hat, _this_ , anymore! His solution was right here, and stars above, he was gonna get it!

“Please!” Bendy begged as Valentine began to leave. He hesitated on the please, so the teen laid it on. “It’s just one date. You don’t have to like her or anything, I just need Hat to chill the cuss out. I can’t take this sunblazing stardust anymore! Please, sir.” Valentine paused, running a hand through his hair and tapping his foot.

“One date?” Bendy nodded vehemently. So much so, he’d easily put a bobblehead out of work.

“That’s all. All she wants.” He swore. Valentine shifted his weight, then looked back to Bendy. Oh…yes. Yes!

“I must be mad.” The angel sighed. “Very well. Who is…she?”

“Lady Cadenza.” Valentine cupped his chin in thought.

“I believe I’ve heard of her. The ‘enchantress’ of down below. Captivating woman, yes?”

“She looks good, if that’s what you mean.” The man shook his head with a warm smile, chuckling lightly.

“Not at all young man. I suppose one date would be well enough. Tell me when and where, and I shall be there. However,” He leaned in, looking down from hooded eyes, sunshine suddenly gone, “you will _owe_ me for this, young man. Whatever I ask for, you _best_ be able to deliver.”

“I will if it’s not illegal.” Bendy crossed his arms, glaring sternly up at him. “I’m not breakin’ any laws over some dumb date or otherwise. Sorry.” Valentine leaned back, smiling proudly. He didn’t like the twinkle in the man’s eye. It made his stomach twist.

“Good. Then you and I shall not run into one another within the courts. I would loathe to arrest the first man to arrange a date for me in over a century.” He chuckled, good naturedly. The laugh missed its mark on the teen. “I suppose you will contact me in some fashion when?” He inquired.

“Yes sir.” Bendy managed, pushing his reservations back. He was in the home stretch and not backing down. Valentine nodded and made his way off to another game to ruin some more gambler’s evenings. Bendy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

And just like that, the hardest part was over.

One date, arranged.


	6. Just One Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fruit of Bendy's labors.

When all was said and done, the last thing Bendy expected was for Cadenza to show up for her date full demon. Not bothering to hide a single infernal feature of hers. Not at all like she had when they first met. She sauntered in the restaurant like she owned the place.

Well, to be fair, she did.

Cadenza practically skipped around the room waiting on her date eagerly. Patrick and Solomon, the other boy he saw, were practically her shadows as she worked. Polishing some silverware here, fixing a painting there…boys right behind her.

Occasionally motioning to Cadenza’s employees to bring various items in and out of the room. The boys seemed somehow to know exactly what she wanted done. Even more shocking, the employs moved with as much speed responding to them as they did to her. Rearranging and hustling aside, Bendy was getting tired just watching them all move.

“I can’t believe you pulled this off, honey.” She complemented, while Bendy set the table. He couldn’t believe _he_ got roped into setting it up too. He just showed up to deliver the news. Next thing he knew, he was in the dining room helping set up. He already got the angel to come, why was he doing this?

The _stardust_ he did to get here…

He honestly wasn’t even sure it was worth it anymore. All this trouble for such a small result. Hat better lay off him and calm the ever-loving-cuss down. Maybe Cuphead was onto something about ‘being good’ being stupid. He was starting to feel that on a spiritual level.

“Oooh!” Cadenza squealed, clapping her hands together, catching Bendy’s attention.

Valentine walked in, dressed up. Somehow, looking fancier than when Bendy met him. A light grey tuxedo but still that salmon tie. He bowed to Cadenza and pulled out her chair. She slipped into it, and he pushed her in. Then he took his own seat.

Cadenza gave a wave and her employees made themselves scarce. Patrick and Solomon took over, getting ready to serve them dinner. One brought them an appetizer between them, another pouring them both a glass of red wine. Valentine pulled at his collar slightly, taking his glass quickly in hand.

“To a good evening.” He proposed. Cadenza smiled almost as perfectly as Alice, raising her own.

“To a good evening.” Their glasses clinked, and wine was sipped while Bendy looked for a way out. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for a chance to talk to you, Mr. Valentine.” She blushed, holding out a hand. The angel respectfully took her hand, relaxing marginally.

“Please, madame, call me ‘Val’.” He smiled charmingly. “My friends call me that.”

“Friends already, Val?” She smirked playfully.

“Perhaps more after dinner.” He shot back slyly.

“Perhaps.” She licked her lips, pulling her hand back and taking to the appetizer. “And to think this is all thanks to you, Bendy.” The demoness turned to him warmly. Bendy fought back a sigh. So much for escaping. “Now that we’re finally here and together…I think you can step out.” He froze.

He could leave? Stars yes!

His feet barely moved fast enough to carry him out Cadenza’s dining hall. He was almost halfway across the room, when she cleared her throat sharply.

“Oh, and honey?” Bendy turned to her, and she smiled sweetly down at him, giggling behind her hand. Suddenly, she didn’t seem so playful or nice, but predatory. A snake just before striking the unsuspecting mouse. Bendy slowly realized _he_ was said mouse. “Be sure you don’t interrupt us,” Her eyes flashed, “ _Little man._ ” Bendy didn’t even have time to feel offended. He was more scared of her, than he ever had Hat.

Shadows towering up the walls of the room, like a dragon ready to snap him up in its hungry maw. A deep hunger that wanted to crush his bones. Bendy nearly tripped over himself, bolting out the room. He wasn’t sure if he made a terrible mistake or not, bringing Cadenza her ‘date’.

He didn’t care to think it over.

He just ran.

She was ‘Val’s’ problem now.


	7. Fruit Baskets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy can't help but sometimes wonder...has Hat ever heard of 'appreciation'?

Hat was beyond pleased Cadenza was leaving him alone. She hadn’t done anything to any of his enterprises. In fact, she sent him a fruit basket. He didn’t care why. Simply fed it to 5.0.5. Made the bear merry and he survived, so not poisoned. Another plus.

Hat was just glad he had her off his back for a few decades, give or take.

And Bendy? He was cussin’ glad his conscious was clear. He was _never_ doing anything nice for Hat or any other demon _ever_ again. This was all stardust, not worth it. Would not recommend. Hated it. But…he did want to know if his matchmaking worked out. If so…maybe he and Alice could, well…heh he.

“Have you heard from Valentine?” Bendy asked sheepishly. Hat shook his head, uninterested.

“No, and I don’t care to. The less I hear from him, the better.” The demon flipped through his paperwork idly, glancing over a few papers.

“Why do you think she wanted a date with him?” The younger demon wondered aloud. That had been bugging him a little. If she was close to Hat in age, or raised down below, wouldn’t she hate angels too? Why would she be so interested in one? A powerful one, at that.

“She’s a concubus.” The elder explained with the patience of an annoyed parent. “They always want to jump something, like their imp flirting cousins.” He said flatly. “They love attention and affection, not mention toying with emotions. They are one of the few demons that consume an assortment of emotions to gain power. And in her case…”

Suddenly, Hat stopped flipping through his papers, trailing off.

“Imptails.” He cursed under his breath, visible eye widening. “That _is_ what she wanted!” Bendy felt lost. “I bet she has that paper pushing fool under her thumb now.” He growled. “Doubt he even knows he’s indoctrinated with her charms. Valentine would do _anything_ to please her once in her grasp. They _all_ do! Anything to keep her ‘affections’.” He slammed a fist down. “And once again, she’s ahead.”

“She sent you a fruit basket?” Bendy offered.

“She has an _archangel_ in her _pocket_!” Hat snarled at the teen. “A measly bowl of nontoxic fruit does not equate that in _any_ capacity!” Bendy shook his head, walking out. He was done. Nothing made that old schmuck happy. “Curse it all!” He could make out more furniture being thrown and things breaking. Bendy sighed. “Now she could _sink_ my business!”

This was the last time he ever got caught up in Hat’s affairs. Forget being nice to Hat, he was moving on. Next time he arranged a date it was gonna be for himself or a friend. Not this stardust.

Cuss it all. He was going home.


	8. Cadenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gives Bendy some food for thought.

Bendy grumbled under his breath, sulking. All that time he spent trying to do the ‘right’ thing or ‘pay it forward’…whatever stardust he was telling himself to feel good. It didn’t matter. It was all just wasted time. His efforts, for nothing.

Now Hat was more ticked than he had seen him in a while. Valentine was never at the casino, which on one hand was good for the older demon. On the other, Bendy still owed him a favor and that didn’t leave a good felling in his stomach. Cadenza certainly wasn’t calling. No more fruit baskets sent.

He sighed, pulling at his horns. Why did he think any of this was going somewhere good? Cups and Mugs had been right! But noooooooooooooo. He just _had_ to prove them wrong. Arrange some peace between demons. Hook up an angel and a demon. Make friends.

Right. Like that would’ve worked out.

Only toon he was kidding was himself.

“Bendy, is something wrong?” Alice asked gently. The teen flinched, not even hearing her come in. He deflated further in her presence. That was the other half of his dilemma. Disappointing Alice and the angel/demon problem.

Sure, Valentine agreed to a date with Cadenza. He even put on a good face for it. But at the end of the day, neither party was truly interested in the other. Valentine wanted something from him, and Cadenza wanted a link to the Upper.

She just happened to win that game, was all. He didn’t want to think about what ‘losing’ truly meant.

And what did it mean for him and Alice? Would he ever get his chance or was it hopeless… After all this mess, he was leaning towards the latter.

“Just thinking about this week. Everything I did to get Hat some peace.” He confessed. “Hooking up Valentine an-“

“Valentine Amore?” Alice cut in sharply, her eyes narrowing. Next thing he knew she was in front of him grabbing his cheeks, forcing him to gaze into her fierce eyes. “What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Tell me _exactly_ what he said!” She demanded firmly. “I can report it to my mother,” Alice promised, “it’s no problem. Especially not after all the evidence that came in.” Bendy managed to squirm out her crushing grip, feeling lost.

“What are you-“ He blinked. “Wait, wait. What evidence?” Now _Alice_ looked lost.

“I would’ve though Hat would’ve mentioned it…” She murmured, then shook her head. “Never mind. The archangel in his district, Valentine, has been found guilty of numerous counts of abusing his authority.” She explained. “Extorting legitimate demonic businesses. Blackmailing them to pay him under the table or risk being shut down, unlawfully mind you. Denying permits purposefully if his demand weren’t met.” The angel sighed.

“And that’s just a few issues. Not to mention getting into multiple treaty violations. My mother called me last night to ask if I knew anything, since I worked at the casino briefly. I didn’t but,” her cheeks puffed out in the frustration she was trying to swallow, “ _Cloud fluff_! I wish I had! There’s a strong possibility he might fall for this. I feel horrible for saying this but it’d serve him right for all the trouble he’s caused. Not to mention his surface crimes…” Alice growled. Stars, she looked furious.

Bendy opened his mouth. Then he closed it.

What?

“But…I just set him up on a date a couple days ago.” He muttered. Alice arched a brow at him. “Some rival of Hat’s wanted a date with him. He didn’t really settle well with me, but I just wanted to help Hat out. Lady wouldn’t get off his back until she got a date.” He grit his teeth. “Stars, I shoulda just stayed outta this stardust. Now he’s gonna lose his home ‘cause of me!” Alice pursed her lips.

“Bendy,” She said slowly, “this isn’t your fault. This is all, heavens, decades of evidence. This didn’t happen in a few days. It’s been _years_ he’s been flying under Upper’s the radar.” She set a hand lightly on his shoulder. “One date with a demon doesn’t make someone bad. I mean, we went dancing after all. I’m fine.” He glanced up at her, and she smiled.

“Valentine made his choices all on his own, and he’s responsible for them. Not you. I’ll admit, I don’t really know why you were trying to help Hat out…or why. Knowing you though, it wouldn’t have been anything malicious.” The teen nodded slowly to her words.

“Lady Cadenza embarrassed him at a party.” He explained clumsily. “He was getting stressed and becoming a pain over it. Just figured I’d try to get her off his back.” Bendy shrugged. “Ya know, try and help him out for all he’s done for me. I mean…I wouldn’t still be up here if not for Hat, even if he is a schmuck.”

“Did you?” Alice asked. “Get her off his back, that is.”

“Yeah, I think so.” He nodded slowly, then more confidently. He did, even if Hat wasn’t acting like it.

“Then it’s fine.” She huffed, waving her hand like she was dusting his problems and guilt away. “So, you hooked up a crooked angel with a lonely demon? So what? She didn’t make him break the laws _or_ treaty. He broke it all on his own, like I already said!” Alice jabbed her finger at him, until she paused for a moment. “You said ‘Cadenza’, right?” Bendy nodded dumbly. “She’s the one who turned him in.” She smirked playfully as his jaw dropped. She did _what!?_ “I guess their date went sour.”

“Or he tried to get one up on her.” Bendy shuddered. “She’s cussin’ terrifying.” She shrugged.

“Hat’s getting a new surface administrator, as is everyone else under Valentine’s jurisdiction.” Alice went on. “Not to mention now all the business he condemned have to be re-looked into.”

“Sounds like a mess.”

“It is.” She crossed her arms, frowning. “A fine one at that…but I guess you could pass word along to Hat. I’m willing to bet having Valentine off his back permanently would put him in a better mood.”

“Nothing can put him in a good mood.” He replied flatly. Alice smirked.

“Why I said ‘better’, not ‘good’.”

“That’s fair.”

“I suppose she lives up to her name.” Alice commented, getting up and smoothing her dress out. Bendy perked up.

“What do you mean?”

“A ‘cadenza’ usually comes right before the end. A little flourish warning of what’s about to come.” She hummed walking out the room. “I’m certain a certain archangel’s had his last.” With that, she was gone.

Bendy watched her walk away, his blooming guilt all but gone. For a moment, he wondered if the crooked man would’ve had him breaking the law or blackmail him into it. What would he have done if Bendy refused?

Take his permits? Bring up false charges? Go after his friends? His family? The thoughts left him with a mix of anger and bitterness.

He needed to be more careful. There were people counting on him for the cure. He couldn’t risk losing it all over something so stupid. Bendy shook his head. He was tired thinking over all this drama. He did a good thing, some how. No one got hurt and it was best to let it go.

It didn’t matter who was happy with him or why, he did it. Now a lot of demons were getting justice and one less corrupt figure was in control. Yet, he didn’t feel satisfied. Just bittersweet, if that. At least Alice wasn’t mad at him.

Sighing, he decided it was probably better to tell Hat sooner, than later. Even if he had an odd feeling the mook already knew. Whatever.

If this had taught him anything at all, he’d just do the right thing. It wasn’t always easy and, no, folks didn’t always say ‘thank you’. If fact, they sometimes throw their desks at you and scream for hours on end. Regardless, the right thing was the right thing and those who knew your heart was in the right place understood that.

And with that, Bendy got up for one final task. Calling his mentor to deliver the ‘good’ news.


	9. Black Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat takes a moment to think things over for himself.

Hat flipped through his reports. Valentine gone. New Upper supervisor incoming. No need to set funds aside to grease that crooked man’s wings. With the sum he was now saving in bribes, he could afford a few more employees. Possibly work on procuring additional trade routes. Expansion of his surface operation over the next five years or so.

And it was all thanks to Valentine’s timely removal.

Valantine’s removal, or rather Bendy working with Cadenza. For some reason the concubus didn’t snap the boy’s neck and toss him out with the trash. It was well within in her right to kill a trespasser, a right she exercised often. She’d been known to do so to _many_ fledglings who entered her territory without _implicit_ permission.

Yet, his own was the exception to her bloody wrath.

Hat wasn’t sure if he should feel impressed with Bendy’s ‘prowess’ or pleased Cadenza was possibly slipping. Each unlikely as the other, he decided to settle on indifference. Impossible Bendy had grown that much, despite his hopes for the teen. If he would simply leave those annoying ideals behind, he could really make something of himself.

“Why did she do it?” Hat mused aloud, tapping his claws on his desk. Why? That was what his mind kept bringing him back to. No matter how much he though over the current situation and the rising opportunities…something nagged at him.

Why would Cadenza do anything to help him, even remotely? All that witch ever wanted to do was torment him. Greece _and_ Rome particularly came to mind… She just had to ruin his cult with her own ‘followers’. The woman always had to exceed and mess with him. Make him look like an utter and compete fool in the process!

So…why? Why help him?

Needless to say, the sentiment was not settling well with the old demon. There had to be a reason. Profiting, possibly? No. She had plenty in funds. A catch? Something! Anything… He growled, unable to find an explanation.

“Maybe ‘cause someone needed ‘er too?” Hat snapped his gaze up, seeing that vile little servant of hers. Patty or whatever it was. Patrick. That was it. “Ya know milady’s always willin’ ta lend a helpin’ hand.”

“What are you doing in my establishment.” He hissed lowly at the intruder. Attacking the child was out of the question. If not the surface authorities condemning him for the action, Cadenza certainly would. She adored her little monster. The boy smiled at him, his eyes dead as ever.

“Jus’ checkin’ in, is all.” Patrick said smoothly. “Milady always wants ta check in on ‘er work. She doesn’t like it when things go awry, ya get what I mean?” Hat scoffed at the boy.

“Does that make me her ‘charity’ project, for the century.” He sneered. The boy shook his head, body unmoving. Neck down somehow staying entirely still, despite his head shaking. Eerie, that one.

“Ya were jus’ a steppin’ stone, _sir_.” Patrick replied. His tone all too respectful, until the last word. Then his freckled face twisting into a childish smirk. “Milady couldn’t’ve pulled off ‘er job, if not for ya lil’ horned pal. Settin’ her up ta work some magic on Valentine, clearin’ up some issues. He’s been a thorn in plenty a folk’s sides. She jus’ needed a way ta make contact. Makes lots a folks happy, if ya know what I mean.” Hat narrowed his eye on the boy.

And he played right into her plan. Or rather, Bendy did.

No, Hat could not bring himself to feel bothered by Valentine’s absence. He found himself more so bothered he failed to think of such a plan himself! Not that he _could_ have… Still, hiring one of her ill-mannered cousins would have gotten the job done, well enough.

Getting them to cooperate, however… No. Should he attempt such a plan himself, it would fail. He simply was not fond of dealing with those emotional fiends. Too unpredictable. Unreliable.

“So, where does this leave us?” Patrick shrugged at the question.

“I dunno. I was jus’ told ta talk ta ya.” The child turned on his heel, walking out with a lazy wave. “I did my part. Whatever ya do, is up to ya.” He paused, glancing behind him. “Jus’ whatever ya do, stay outta milady’s way.” He smiled brightly. “I’d hate ta have ta kill ya.” And with that, the little beast was gone.

Gone, and Hat alone with his thoughts.

Cadenza would likely leave him alone for, oh, a couple decades. Provided their paths did not cross often public. If they did, a few months at best. The best choice would be to allow bygones to be bygones and ignore her until she came knocking again. She was getting something done that only _happen_ to help him. She made that painfully clear with her mouthy servant’s little display.

He was not wasting another moment pondering this issue. As far as Hat was concerned, Patrick’s appearance settled it.

Besides, he had _real_ business to attend to.


End file.
